prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
Charles Wright
| birth_place = Las Vegas, Nevada | death_date = | death_place = | resides = Las Vegas, Nevada | billed = Red-light district | trainer = Larry Sharpe | debut = September 16, 1989 | retired = December 2002 }} Charles Wright (May 16, 1961) is an American businessman and retired professional wrestler. He is best known for his tenure with the World Wrestling Federation throughout the 1990s and early 2000s under the ring names Papa Shango, Kama, Kama Mustafa, The Godfather, and The Goodfather (when he joined Right to Censor). After leaving the wrestling business he moved to Las Vegas, where he currently manages the strip club Cheetah's. Professional wrestling career Early career Wright first entered professional wrestling after being noticed tending bar by wrestlers during the filming of the movie Over the Top. The wrestlers involved gave him the advice that, with his large body type and unique (tattooed) look, he should try seeking out Larry Sharpe and his Monster Factory to get into the business. United States Wrestling Association (1989–1991) Eventually Wright parlayed his training into a job with Jerry Lawler in the United States Wrestling Association (USWA) with the gimmick the wrestlers from the bar had given him and took the name The Soultaker, taken from one of the tattoos on his arm. Even with his admitted limited skill set, he was given the USWA Unified World Heavyweight Championship on October 23, 1989 and held it for about two weeks. During his time in the USWA, he would also tour in New Japan Pro Wrestling in 1990. World Wrestling Federation (1991–1993) After brief stints in Japan and other American independent promotions Wright was brought in to World Wrestling Federation (WWF) at the suggestion of his friend The Undertaker. He wrestled briefly at house shows as Sir Charles, a play on both his real name and the nickname of National Basketball Association player Charles Barkley. The character was hardly used and wasn't able to be developed, and even when talking about it later Wright only remembers wearing robes he purchased from another wrestler to the ring. In January 1992, he was repackaged as Papa Shango, a voodoo practitioner with an appearance reminiscent of the Loa Baron Samedi. The character debuted on the February 8, 1992 edition of Superstars, defeating enhancement talent Dale Wolfe. The character carried a skull to the ring billowing smoke and could control arena lights, allowing for strange goings on in the ring, and later could "cast spells" to cause opponents pain and to make them vomit from afar. Papa Shango was thrust into the spotlight almost immediately, running in on the Hulk Hogan vs. Sid Justice main event at WrestleMania VIII to jump start a feud between himself and Ultimate Warrior. Shango actually missed his cue to run in, hitting the ring late. The finish was supposed to be Sid getting disqualified because of Shango breaking up the pinfall attempt by Hogan after he hit the big legdrop. However, due to Shango getting to the ring late, Sid was forced to kick out of the legdrop to save face. Sid's manager, Harvey Wippleman then jumped on the apron, and the referee signalled for the disqualification at that point as Shango was just getting to the ring. Shango was then involved in a feud with the Ultimate Warrior in the late spring of 1992, where he would cast voodoo spells on his opponent. Despite numerous segments being shown on TV every week (Warrior vomiting, inexplicably bleeding,...), the angle went nowhere, as Warrior challenged Macho Man Randy Savage for the WWF Championship, apparently forgetting about Shango. When Shango was finally set to have a match with Warrior in November 92, Warrior was released from WWF. However, Shango received a title shot against new champion Bret Hart on Saturday Night's Main Event, but was unsuccessful. Wright's final PPV appearance as the Papa Shango character was at the 1993 Royal Rumble (where he was eliminated in under 30 seconds). Shango was seen infrequently on WWF TV afterwards, and following a loss to Jim Duggan in a 1993 King of the Ring qualifying match, he made two final televised appearances against enhancement talent in June and July 1993. United States Wrestling Association (1993–1994) At the same time as he was wrestling as Papa Shango in the WWF, the WWF had a working agreement with USWA. As part of the agreement Papa Shango was sent to wrestle in USWA, where he won the Unified World Heavyweight Championship for a second time. Winning the title actually upset him, as he felt it was only done to sell to the predominately black crowd, and after complaining to management he dropped the belt to Owen Hart. He left the company soon after and returned to bar tending. World Wrestling Federation (1994–1996) During the autumn of 1994, there were rumors that the Papa Shango character would be brought back to participate in a storyline involving Bob Backlund, wherein Shango's voodoo spells would explain the traditionally good-natured Backlund's erratic and villainous behavior. This never came into fruition. Wright would eventually return to the WWF in early 1995 as Kama "The Supreme Fighting Machine", a shoot fighter who joined Ted DiBiase's Million Dollar Corporation stable shortly after his debut. He became an immediate part of the stable's feud with The Undertaker, stealing the Undertaker's signature urn at April's WrestleMania XI then having it melted down and formed into a necklace, only to lose it back to him at August's SummerSlam. He was taken off of TV in the fall of 1995, and after an appearance in the 1996 Royal Rumble match, Wright left the company again. World Wrestling Federation / Entertainment (1997–2002) The Nation of Domination and The Godfather (1997–1999) Wright was asked to return in 1997, with the original plans being for him to revive the Papa Shango character, but that plan was never completed with the inception of Kane, another supernatural character. Instead he returned as Kama, now billed under his full name, Kama Mustafa, with less emphasis on his shoot fighting background. He was placed into the Nation of Domination, which was in the process of becoming an all black group and on the verge of feuding with the all white Disciples of Apocalypse as well as the all Latino group Los Boricuas; the latter two groups were part of the Nation of Domination at one point and all three feuded with each other as part of a "gang warfare" angle the WWF came up with. Mustafa became increasingly known as "The Godfather" of the Nation, a moniker which would eventually become his official ring name in 1998. He stood with the Nation when Rocky Maivia became the leader shortly after Wrestlemania XIV, standing with Maivia (who officially became The Rock around that time), Mark Henry, D'Lo Brown, and later Owen Hart after he joined the stable in the summer of 1998. In 1998, The Godfather (known to wrestlers as a genuine tough guy) competed in the WWF Brawl for All; which was a strictly voluntary boxing/shoot fighting competition, eventually won by Bart Gunn. On a July 27 episode of RAW is WAR, Wright debuted his "Ho's", during a tag-match, with Nation member Mark Henry against The Road Warriors. The Nation lasted until around September 1998 and officially disbanded in October 1998 when Mark Henry attacked the nations leader The Rock. After the nation split up Wright pursued a successful solo career and took his new persona as "The Godfather" to new levels. The Godfather character was constantly surrounded by "hos" – usually girls from local strip clubs. He would offer his opponents the right to use these girls for "any purpose" if they would forfeit the match to him. He got over and he gained a run with the WWF Intercontinental Championship in April 1999. He was supposed to drop the title to Owen Hart at Over the Edge 1999 but Hart died before the match started whilst entering the ring from the ceiling. Right to Censor and return of The Godfather (2000–2002) As Wright was working the Godfather gimmick the WWF began airing SmackDown! on UPN, drawing the attention of the Parents Television Council (PTC), which claimed the WWF and their programming was inappropriate for prime time television. One of the PTCs complaints was the Godfather's pimp gimmick, and during the ensuing controversies the WWF higher ups began imposing restrictions on what he could say and do, hurting his popularity. The Godfather, both before and after being toned down, became something of a tag team specialist, forming teams with Val Venis, Mark Henry, and D'Lo Brown. With the WWF in general being hurt by the PTC's attention, they decided to mock the controversy by creating Right to Censor, a conservative group of wrestlers led by Steven Richards. The Godfather faced Bull Buchanan, Richards' first group member, in which he agreed to give up pimping if he lost. Buchanan defeated The Godfather, who promptly joined the stable and renounced his former ways. He began wearing a shirt and tie to the ring (as was part of Right to Censor's gimmick), became known as "The Goodfather", and began teaming with Buchanan. The duo won the World Tag Team Championship one time before the stable disbanded as the Invasion storyline began. The Godfather had a short revival in 2002, claiming to have gone "legitimate" and formed a legal escort agency. It lasted around four months, but never caught on in the way the original did. Shortly after the 2002 brand split, he was sent to SmackDown! and turned into a villain by dropping the ho's and feuding with Val Venis for a short time. In April 2002, The Godfather who believed to be frustrated after not getting drafted, came out during the "dark match" portion of SmackDown! to attack Val Venis and told the fans to "stick it!" which made him being suspended from May to August 2002. The Godfather's final two appearances reverted him back to his old persona, with the Ho Train in tow. He interrupted the "wedding" of Billy and Chuck in September 12, 2002, which helped lead the tag team into admitting that the entire gay marriage was a shame and just an attempt to get media attention. The Godfather appeared again the following month on Raw during the Raw Roulette event, where he offered Jerry Lawler and Stevie Richards a night out with his Ho Train to the victor of their match. Wright was released from the WWE in December 2002 and retired from wrestling, returning to Las Vegas to manage Cheetah's, a gentleman's club. Retirement and part-time appearances 2002, 2005, 2007, 2013 Despite his retirement, the Godfather has returned to wrestling a few times for one-night appearances with his Ho Train. He appeared at Vengeance, interrupting Viscera's marriage proposal to Lilian Garcia in order to show Viscera what he would be missing out on if he asked Lillian to marry him. Viscera dropped the proposal and dumped Garcia for The Godfather's hos. The Godfather next appeared at the Theodore Long and Kristal Marshall wedding ceremony on the September 21, 2007 edition of SmackDown!, where he tried to convince Long and Ron Simmons to go back to the old partying days they had. After they refused, Godfather left the ceremony with his Ho Train, and was accompanied by every male wrestler in attendance and commentator John Bradshaw Layfield, leaving only Mr. McMahon, Jonathan Coachman, Hornswoggle, Gerald Brisco, Pat Patterson, Michael Cole and several Divas behind. The Godfather reappeared on WWE television during the McMahon family portrait during [[WWE Raw#Special episodes|''Raw's 15th Anniversary]] on December 10, 2007, where he let Hornswoggle join his Ho Train. 2009 In late 2009, Wright returned to wrestling to take part in Hulk Hogan's "Hulkamania: Let The Battle Begin" tour of Australia. On November 21, Wright, using the new ring name Pimp Father, teamed with Nick Dinsmore to defeat Rock of Love (Billy Blade and Kadin Anthony) in a tag team match. On November 24, Big Daddy Row Row defeated Pimp Fatha and Sean Morley in a three-way match. Two days later, Pimp Fatha defeated Heidenreich. After the match, he hosted a bikini contest between three of his hos. Two days later, Pimp Fatha wrestled his last match on the tour, and defeated Morley. 2011 Wright made a rare in ring segment along with his long time friend Val Venis and Dexter Verity in Elite Xtreme Wrestling, where he promised to bring his hoes if Venis and Versity have had successfully defended their tag team titles. 2013 Wright made an appearance as The Godfather at the 2013 Royal Rumble as entrant #17. He was eliminated immediately by Dolph Ziggler. 2019 During the Reunion Show of the July 22, 2019 episode of RAW, The Godfather returned in a backstage segment. He was seen dancing with interviewer Charly Caruso and leading the WWE Universe in chanting the PG-friendly phrase ''"All aboard the Soul Train!". Personal life Wright and his wife have four children. Wrestling facts *'Finishing and signature moves' :*Ho-Train :*Pimp Drop :*Shoulder Breaker *'Nicknames' :*"The Sultan Of Voodoo" :*"The Supreme Fighting Machine" *'Tag teams and stables' :*'The Goodfather' & Bull Buchanan :*Million Dollar Corporation :*Nation Of Domination :*Right To Censor *'Wrestlers managed' :*Ted DiBiase (WWF) (1995) Championships and accomplishments *'United States Wrestling Association' :*USWA Unified World Heavyweight Champion (2 time) *'World Wrestling Federation/WWE' :*WWF Intercontinental Champion (1 time) :*WWF World Tag Team Champion (1 time) - with Bull Buchanan :*WWE Hall of Fame (Class of 2016) See also *Charles Wright's event history External links *Charles Wright profile at CAGEMATCH.net * WWE.com Profile Category:1961 births Category:1989 debuts Category:American wrestlers Category:Catch Wrestling Association alumni Category:Global Wrestling Federation alumni Category:National Wrestling Conference alumni Category:South Atlantic Pro Wrestling alumni Category:United States Wrestling Association alumni Category:World Wrestling Entertainment alumni Category:WWE Intercontinental Champions Category:WWE World Tag Team Champions Category:Big Time Wrestling alumni Category:Extreme Canadian Championship Wrestling alumni Category:Future Stars Of Wrestling alumni Category:Hulkamania alumni Category:National Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:National Wrestling Alliance alumni Category:New Japan Pro Wrestling alumni Category:NWA New Jersey alumni Category:Preston City Wrestling current roster Category:Pro Wrestling Superstars alumni Category:Vendetta Pro Wrestling alumni Category:WrestleReunion alumni Category:Former football players Category:Living people Category:WWE Hall of Fame Category:WWE Hall of Fame inductees Category:Male wrestlers